A New Start
by foreverpadfoot
Summary: Sirius is released from Azkaban when Harry is 8. Together Sirius and Remus raise Harry. No pairings. Not Slash.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I hope you like it, Please review

foreverpadfoot

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, I'm just writing in it.

Disclaimer applies to all chapters

**Chapter One**

Azkaban, the name strikes fear into anyone who hears it not to mention those locked inside it. Azkaban is a place of filth, a place of grim, but most of all a place of insanity.

The Dementors feed off happy memories and take away a wizard's powers but there is one exception. His name is Sirius Black. Black had been in Azkaban for seven years at that point and still seemed perfectly sane.

Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, knew this and it scared and unnerved him. As Minister, Fudge was required to make annual inspection trips to Azkaban. As he walked towards the High Security zone, Fudge was startled by the silence. In the other areas there was the mutterings and screaming as the Prisoners went insane but here it was quiet.

As one prisoner addressed him, Fudge nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hello Minister" was all Fudge heard but that was enough to thoroughly terrify him and to get his attention.

He saw that it was the notorious Sirius Black who he knew was startling sane.

Black continued on, "Minister if you're finished with your paper might I have it? I do miss the crosswords."

Fudge nearly jumped out of his skin and quickly threw the paper; he had forgotten he was carrying, into Black's filthy cell.

Black had barely looked at the paper when he yelled at Fudge to get Alastor Moody. After looking at Black incredulously Fudge stammered out a question.

"Why do you need to see Moody? I don't think anyone wants to see a stinking piece of filth."

Black to Fudge seemed to think before he yelled,

"Tell him; tell him that I will tell him everything."

To Fudge this was a major victory; they would be able to finally get the details out of Sirius Black. He didn't give Black an answer and just turned and walked out of the desolate god forsaken place.

For Sirius this gave him hope. Moody most likely detested him at this point but he knew the old Auror would listen. The paper had shown the Weasleys but that wasn't what mattered to Sirius. What mattered was the rat being held by one of the Weasley children. In fact it wasn't a rat at all but an animagus. An animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alastor Moody was surprised by what the Minister had told him but he knew it was his duty to discover Black's secrets. Moody had been shocked to say the least that fateful day in October. He had thought that he knew Black; he had trained the young wizard to be an Auror and had worked with him both on Order business and as Aurors.

Sirius looked up as Moody entered his cell.

"Black you better start talking or I start walking."

Sirius immediately showed Moody the paper and before Moody could wave it off, Sirius pointed out the rat and its missing toe. He then launched into what in Moody's eyes was an incredulous tale. Sirius knew that to convince Moody he would need to show some type of proof so Sirius rolled up his left sleeve to show that he didn't have the Dark Lord's mark.

Moody had believed that black had gone over to Voldemort's side but now watching and listening to his former protégé, the first seed of doubt was placed in his mind. He decided that for nothing else but to put the doubt out of his mind that he would find the rate, Black spoke of.

Moody yelled at Black to get him to stop rambling. Sirius snapped to attention which reminded Moody of how Black had used to do that during Auror training.

He told Black simply, "I will go get the rat, but if you are lying expect worse to come of you."

Sirius was relieved that someone would listen to him but he knew that if Moody couldn't get Pettigrew then the worse Moody had spoke of would be the Dementor's Kiss. Sirius shuddered at this thought and curled up at the back of his cell in his Animagus form. His last thought before falling asleep was of his godson, Harry Potter. Sirius hoped that he would get his freedom and custody of Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Moody made his way towards the Weasley household. Mrs. Weasley greeted him on the lawn and ushered him inside where he explained the unusual situation to her. He could tell by her disbelieving look that she thought he was mad but she called her young son, Percy, downstairs whom she said owned the rat in question.

Percy obviously thought the same as Mrs. Weasley when Moody asked him to get the rat but out of respect for authority he did as Moody asked and went upstairs to fetch his rat.

As Percy handed him the rat, named Scabbers, Moody took out his wand. Before he could do the spell to check if the rat was an Animagus though, Percy stopped him.

Moody calmed the boy's fears though and relieved the boy that the spell wouldn't harm the rat just force it to reveal itself if it was an Animagus.

Moody performed the spell believing nothing would happen but to his disbelief the Animagus transformation began.

A few seconds later a stunned and scared Peter Pettigrew stood in front of Moody who knowing something was afoot immediately bound and stunned Pettigrew magically.

Mrs. Weasley and Percy just stood there looking amazed at what had just transpired. Moody thanked them quickly and apologized to Percy for the loss of his pet. He then made his way to the Ministry.

At the Ministry, Fudge just stared stock silent for a few minutes before ordering Pettigrew to be put under Veriteraserum. Under its influence Pettigrew confessed to betraying the Potters and to being a supporter of Voldemort. Fudge though needed quite a bit of pushing before he would agree to grant Sirius Black a trial.

Moody didn't know what to believe. He had long thought that Black had turned and betrayed his friends but know he finds out that everything they had convicted Black on could all be the fault of Peter Pettigrew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sirius was rudely awoken by the prisoner Warren shouting at him to get up. He reluctantly did as told, thinking this was the end. The warren immediately bound him and ushered him forward out of his cell.

As he moved forward down the corridor Sirius tried to put his fears aside. He knew that if this was the end then there was nothing he could do and that he had truly failed his best friend.

Sirius was roughly led towards the Warren's office where he saw Moody waiting impatiently beside 3 Dementors. He thought that Moody had come to see his threat to the end but to his relief when Moody spoke it wasn't cruelly, it was just Moody's normal gruff, Auror tones.

"Black, you are to be taken to the court house. New evidence has come to light which grants you a trial. I'm to escort you along with the Dementors to your trial. Now as is protocol you are to be stunned for travel, so please remain still."

With that Sirius snapped to attention and Moody took his wand and stunned Sirius.

When Sirius awoke he was in the courtroom and strapped to the infamous chair which bound its prisoners down as he was then.

As he looked around, Sirius could see many people he used to know. There was Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall; his cousin Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora; his old Auror colleagues including Kingsley Shacklebolt; some of the Order members and almost hidden from Sirius' view was Remus Lupin. Sirius had almost believed that he would never see Moony again.

He was brought out of his thoughts and memories by the Court being called into session.

"New evidence has come to light about the prisoner, Sirius Orion Black that is granting him a trial. The charges against the accused are:

Supporter of You-Know-Who

Betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who

Murder of 12 Muggles

Attempted murder of the wizard, Peter Pettigrew"

The crowd gasped as Pettigrew's name was read and the door at the back of the courtroom opened and in came two Aurors dragging along a scared and nervous Peter Pettigrew. The court announcer continued,

"Earlier this week, Peter Pettigrew was found and yesterday afternoon, Pettigrew confessed to being a supporter of You-Know-Who and betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who and also the murder of 12 muggles. Pettigrew named the defendant Sirius Black was named as an accomplice. Mr. Pettigrew is sentenced to a life term in Azkaban"

With that Pettigrew was stunned and taken out of the court-room. Sirius was overjoyed that the filthy little rat had gotten what he deserved but dismayed that Pettigrew had figured out a way to implicate him.

"The court will take a brief break while the prisoner is given Veriteraserum."

With that the spectators filed out of the courtroom and once the last person was out Sirius was basically forced to take the truth-serum.

Sirius immediately felt detached from himself and did not notice when the spectators returned to the court-room. Once they did though, the questioning began.

"State your full name"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"What was your affiliation to James and Lily Potter?"

"James was my best mate both in school and afterwards. I didn't know Lily well till James and she began dating in seventh year but we became great friends. I was James' best man at their wedding and was named Godfather to Harry."

"By Harry, you mean Harry Potter, correct?"

"Yes"

"What was your affiliation to you-know-who?"

"I had none. I fought against him. I became an Auror to fight against him."

"Then what was your affiliation to Peter Pettigrew?"

"I thought that he was my friend. I persuaded James and Lily to make Peter their secret-keeper thinking Voldemort would come after me. I feel guilty that I didn't realize until it was too late that Peter had betrayed Lily and James."

"Then you deny betraying the Potters to you-know-who, is that correct?"

"I didn't betray Lily and James. They were like family to me."

"Did you kill 12 muggles during your confrontation of Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, Peter cast the spell before transforming."

"What do you mean by transforming?"

"He was an Animagus. He became one in fifth year along with me and James illegally to help our friend."

"I ask the prisoner to be briefly released to prove that he is in fact an Animagus."

With that the bonds holding him retreated and he was hauled to his feet. He quickly transformed into Padfoot and back again. After he had done so he was roughly pushed back into the chair which promptly bound him.

"We know add to the charges against the prisoner of being an illegal animagus." With that questioning resumed in earnest.

"Did you attempt to murder Pettigrew?"

"Yes"

"Did you become an animagus illegally?"

"Yes"

Before Sirius could explain though, the court declared questioning was finished ant that the Wizengmot would now decide the Prisoner's fate. As both Jury and the Spectators left the courtroom, Sirius turned to Moody and quickly asked,

"When is it?"

Moody realizing what Sirius meant quickly answered,

"It is July, Black, July 28th, your godson will turn 8 in three days time. Now enough talk, I have orders to stun you while the court decides. Stupefy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sirius awoke to find himself in a jail cell and quietly whispered,

"Where am I?"

Evidently someone was nearby because within seconds Moody appeared at his cell door.

"Court is still in session but has been adjourned for the night so you were moved to a cell. I'm to be your night guard so be good."

"Moody you believe me right?" Sirius badly wanted his old mentor's support. He had looked up to the old auror.

"Black when we captured you I couldn't believe that you would turn. I knew you were such good friends with James and I didn't think you would betray him. But the evidence pointed towards you and I became convinced."

This greatly relieved Sirius and gave him courage to ask his next question.

"Moody, if I get cleared, is there any chance I can become an Auror again?"

Sirius looked up expectantly as he asked Moody.

"Black, I can't give you promises but I can tell you that you were a great Auror and I would welcome you on my team. Now fall asleep or I'll put you asleep."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It took most of the following day for the court to decide Sirius' fate but when they did he was hauled by Moody back into the courtroom.

"In the case of Sirius Black and on the charges of being a supporter of You-Know-Who, betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who, and the murder of 12 muggles we the Wizengmot find him not guilty. On the charge of attempted murder we the Wizengmot find him guilty but suggest that the term he has served in Azkaban be his sentence. On the charge of being an illegal Animagus we the Wizengmot find him guilty and-"

On this Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic tried to jump and get Sirius sent back to Azkaban but the announcer continued on,

"Suggest that he be registered and pay a fine of a 100 Galleons."

With that the Spectators erupted in cheers and discussion. The bonds on the chair receded but Sirius just sat there stunned that he was finally free. He was snapped out of it by Moody who clapped him on the back congratulating him.

Sirius made his way over to Remus who had come to the front of the Spectators area.

"Moony, you came? I thought you had forgotten who I was. After all you believed I had betrayed my best mate and gone over to Voldemort's side."

Sirius broke off his rant when Remus held his hand up.

"Sirius, Padfoot, you know me. I'm not going to stand here and pretend I thought you were innocent, I didn't. I do now though. You and James had every-one fooled into believing you were their secret-keeper. If you hate me now I can stand that but know you have a friend."

Remus turned to start walking away but Sirius stopped him with a heartfelt embrace of two long-lost friends.

"Remus you know I can't hate you, for long anyways. Maybe I did in Azkaban when I felt betrayed but I can't now. You have to fill me in though. Where's Harry? Is he okay? Is there any way I can get custody of him?"

At this point Sirius just started rambling. Neither man noticed Albus Dumbledore come up behind them but they turned when he started speaking.

"I believe I can answer some of your questions. Harry is safe at his Aunt's and Uncle's. I believe he is quite fine but he doesn't know anything about the magical world. To answer you last question, I think once you register and pay your fine, you will be able to resume your duties as Godfather and get custody of Harry."

Sirius nearly broke down in tears at these words. To get custody of Harry, he would finally be able to fulfill his promise to James. For now though he had to be content with his newfound freedom because it was too late to do anything. He wondered though where he would go; he had no home any longer. Remus seemed to read his mind and said,

"You can stay with me and tomorrow after you get registered and pay your fine, we can find you a place."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

He had woken up early that morning because he was eager to get everything done.

After they'd had breakfast, a simple meal but to Sirius after years of Azkaban rations it seemed like a feast, they headed over to the Ministry.

First Sirius paid the fine then they went to register him as an Animagus. That took a bit longer because his Animagus form of Padfoot had to be analyzed. Sirius wasn't happy about giving up his little secret identity but he knew it had to happen if he wanted custody of Harry.

Then was the step Sirius was happily awaiting, getting custody of Harry. That was the long part of the day for the 2 men with numerous forms for Sirius to fill out. Afterwards Sirius wanted to go get Harry right away but Remus was able to convince him otherwise.

"Sirius think about it, you don't have a house nor do you have anything suitable for a young boy, not to mention how late it is."

"But Remus we have a house."

"No, Sirius you don't have a house. I can't stay with you. I'm not putting Harry in danger monthly."

"Remus you are my friend but you're pig headed. Harry doesn't have any parents, he deserves both of us. What you are once a month isn't a problem. Also your transformations will be easier with me there as Padfoot."

"Sirius that may be but we still don't have a house. I'm being evicted because my landlord found out that I'm a werewolf. Also, Harry's birthday is tomorrow. Why don't we give him the best birthday ever of a new family? We can find a house and get it ready tonight."

"Fine, moony, you win. You were always the one for logic."

With that they headed out house shopping. By the end of the night they had found a small house on the outskirts of a Muggle neighborhood. That night neither slept getting the house ready for Harry's arrival.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Dumbledore came along with Sirius and Remus to collect Harry from Little Whinging. When Petunia answered and saw who it was she rudely tried to smash the door closed on their faces but Dumbledore stopped her from doing that.

"Mrs. Dursley, you might remember me but…" with that Mrs. Dursley cut in,

"Of course, I remember you. You and your kind left us with that horrid son of my abnormal sister."

Remus had to restrain Sirius from going after Petunia but Dumbledore just carried on,

"Allow me to introduce Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin who were both friends with Harry's dad. Mr. Black is Harry's godfather and is here to get custody of Harry if you will permit that."

Petunia seemed elated and called to her husband,

"Vernon get the brat. We're finally free of him. 

Again Remus had to restrain Sirius but this time he had to work to control his inner wolf that was raging.

Dumbledore carried on, thrusting a contract forward,

"If you will just sign here; that will give your custody of Harry to Mr. Black."

As Mrs. Dursley was signing, Mr. Dursley came down the stairs roughly dragging a scared little boy. Sirius took one look at him and saw that Harry had been mistreated and vowed to give him a better life. Sirius also knew Harry was scared and uncertain at these new prospects so he knelt down before speaking softly to Harry.

"Hi Harry, my name is Sirius. I was your father's best friend and before your parents died, I was named your Godfather. I know this is weird but if you'd like you can come to live with me and another one of your dad's friends, Remus, here."

Harry looked unsure but he hated the Dursleys who mistreated him and sensed that he would like these two men. After all they were his father's friends. He slowly nodded yes and took the offered hand of Sirius' towards a new life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

As Sirius showed Harry around the house he could see the amazement in the Boy's face. When they pulled up beside the door leading to Harry's room, Sirius started in.

"Harry, I know this is weird for you but I promise you that I'm going to do everything I can to make up for lost time and to keep you safe. Now go check out your room."

When Harry opened the door he was awestruck by what he saw. He had never had his own room and to him any bedroom would be fine. Sirius and Remus had gone over the top. The room was decorated in Gryffindor scarlet and gold.

That evening was another surprise for Harry. Again they'd gone over the top for the precious little boy. Harry got the practical gifts of new clothes, both wizard and muggle, but also the one gift that touched his heart. They had found pictures of Lily and James and had put them in an album for Harry who couldn't believe his eyes.

"Thank you, for everything I mean."

That night for the first time in a long time he slept with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As the month progressed Harry slowly started to adjust and open up. He was a quiet boy at first but that started changing when Sirius and Remus started telling him stories about the Marauders' adventures. Harry delighted in these stories and often asked for them as bedtime stories.

"Sirius, Remus"

"Yes Harry" both men answered

"Can you please tell me a Marauder story?"

With that they launched into the story,

"We were in our first year, it was right after Christmas and James had just gotten his invisibility cloak. We set out to get back at Filch, who was the caretaker of Hogwarts, who had given us detention before the holidays. You see his cat, Mrs. Norris, had found us out after curfew. She was too quiet so we snuck out under the invisibility cloak one night and managed to attach a bell to Mrs. Norris. It stayed on her for a few days and we had no more of her sneaking up on us or other students. The best thing was Filch couldn't figure out who had done it."

They finished the story and tucked Harry in. As he drifted off to sleep they snuck out and went downstairs.

Remus started the discussion,

"Sirius, the full moon is in a week. We have to tell Harry."

"Moony, he doesn't need any more worries. He had finally started to open up. Now you can transform in the locked basement with silencing spells. I'll put Harry to bed and then join you downstairs as Padfoot to help you through the night so you don't hurt yourself as much. Nothing will go wrong."

Remus knew Sirius had beaten him and he just hoped Sirius was right that nothing would go wrong. He moved on to the next topic.

"Padfoot, have you talked to Moody about getting your position back?"

"I start up again in two weeks. I just have to get my Auror's license again which Moody is going to help me to do. My status will be a regular Auror with a bit of seniority. Kingsley Shacklebolt is my partner which is great because I knew him all those years ago."

Sirius seemed overjoyed to Remus to talk about going back to work. He had been a great Auror and had been renowned, along with James. Remus knew that Sirius would recover from Azkaban by keeping busy and getting back to what he loved. He just hoped as did Sirius that Harry would accept Sirius working.

Both men retired to their individual bedrooms. Remus's with Gryffindor colors and his usual collection of books. Sirius's with the same color scheme but also school hood pictures and mementos from the past. Also creeping in were a few recent pictures of the three. One was Harry taking his first ride on a broomstick; Padfoot chasing Harry around the yard; Harry sitting on Remus's lap reading a book. For Sirius these pictures reminded him life went on after Azkaban and helped him to recover from his time in the wizarding prison. With one last glance at the pictures, Sirius nodded off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

That night was the full moon and Remus was understandably on edge. He had been transforming every month since had had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback when he was six but he still hated it and tonight was the first full moon with Harry around. Remus hoped nothing would go wrong with Harry around but nothing was certain.

Around seven Remus entered the basement and went through the locking charms. He then proceeded down the stairs into the darkness. Remus proceeded to undress and store his clothes and his wand on a shelf that would be unreachable by the wolf. He was used to this routine by now but he still despised it.

He felt the moon's presence and although he tried to resist it there was no hope. He felt the wolf draw forward and he felt the horrendous pain as his bones and muscles broke and reformed into that of the wolf. Then he felt no more as the wolf took full control.

Upstairs as he tucked Harry into bed Sirius grimaced knowing one of his best friends was in horrible, excruciating pain. Luckily Harry didn't notice but did ask where Moony was. Harry had taken to calling the Marauders by their nicknames. Sirius answered simply,

"Moony had to go away for something tonight but he'll be back tomorrow. Night Harry."

"Night Padfott" Harry answered as he drifted off to sleep.

After he had made sure Harry was asleep, Sirius made his way downstairs to join Moony. He took down the locking charms and transformed into Padfoot joining the wolf downstairs.

Padfoot played with Moony for about an hour tiring the wolf and distracting him so he didn't hurt himself. Finally though Moony grew tired and took to pacing trying to find the scent of any prey. He was halfway calm for a bit till Midnight that is.

Around Midnight Harry woke up from a bad dream and tried to find Sirius but when Sirius wasn't in his room Harry wandered downstairs to the kitchen. Harry could hear sounds from the basement and thinking Sirius was downstairs, Harry made his way downstairs. It was at this point moony caught Harry's scent and turned away from Sirius and turned towards the stair case.

When he caught sight of Harry he started to charge the boy but Padfoot who had also seen his godson blocked moony and sent his sprawling. Sirius immediately transformed back into his human form and yelled for Harry to get upstairs. As moony rushed Sirius he transformed back to Padfoot and fought Moony.

After the fight, Sirius rushed upstairs to find a terrified, sobbing Harry who looked at Sirius anxiously with wide eyes. Sirius knelt before Harry and tried to help his godson understand.

"Harry, you know how I transform into Padfoot?"

"Yeah"

"Remus transforms into Moony but the thing is Remus isn't Moony. He's forced to become what you saw, the wolf. Remus would never hurt you but the wolf you saw down there isn't Remus and will hurt you. Remus has no choice when he transforms unlike I do or your dad did. We choose to change into animals but every full moon Remus is forced to transform and I join him as Padfoot to help distract the wolf. Does that make sense, Harry?" Sirius hoped the boy understood.

"Yeah and Sirius, I'm sorry."

"Harry, I'm not mad at you but you have to promise me that you won't sneak downstairs to the basement. Remus would never forgive himself if he hurt you. Now how about you head back to bed. I'll stay with till you fall asleep."

By the time Harry had fallen asleep, which took about two hours, moonset was almost upon them. Sirius waited till moonset came and grimaced at the transformation. Sirius quickly healed Remus' injuries before he awoke and waited till his friend woke. Remus raised his head,

"What happened last night Sirius?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

As Sirius reluctantly told Remus of the events that had transpired the night before he could see the panic in his friend's eyes. He quickly informed Remus that his greatest fear had not come true.

"Remus listen to me. You did not bite Harry. Do you hear me? Harry is fine."

"Padfoot but I almost did hurt Harry. I was right it is too dangerous for me to stay."

"Moony nothing is going to happen. Harry understands and knows not to come into the basement." Sirius badly wanted his friend to stay but he knew Remus' stubbornness.

"Padfoot something could still go wrong. Not to mention society is already set against me in viewing werewolves as Dangerous Creatures."

"Moony you are not a Dangerous Creature. Maybe once a month but the rest of the time you're great for Harry and a great friend for me. Who cares what anybody else thinks. Harry still loves you."

"Padfoot do you remember sixth year?"

"Yeah, but why are you bringing it up?"

"Remember how afterwards I was gone for a couple of days?"

"Yeah" Sirius answered, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Those couple of days I was in Ministry custody under investigation-"

This revelation elicited a gasp from Sirius who started stammering but Moody wearily put a hand up.

"Let me finish. If anything happens with a werewolf they are immediately taken into Ministry custody for the duration of the investigation. I was lucky; Dumbledore used his influence to show I was innocent. Most werewolves are not so lucky. Usually the Ministry uses the investigation as an excuse to torture, imprison, or execute werewolves. I don't want Harry to grow up with that type of injustice and racism hanging around me."

Sirius was shocked to say the least at Remus' confession and quickly replied,

"Remus I'll say it again. I am so sorry I put you through that cause of my own stupidity. I know you are scared of hurting Harry but you will hurt him more by leaving. He is a scared boy that is emotionally scarred by his time at the Dursleys. If you leave he will think it is his fault."

"Sirius when did you become so wise? No don't answer that. Fine I'll stay but only to keep Harry safe from your childish influence."

With that the two friends slowly made their way upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next week passed quickly and although Remus was expecting Harry's questions they never came.

Disaster struck though the week Sirius was to go back to work as an Auror. Harry was still fragile and didn't take separation well from his new found family.

The morning Sirius was to go back to work Harry freaked out.

"You're leaving?" cried Harry sobbing.

It broke Sirius' heart to see his godson so upset but Harry had to understand.

"Just during the day. I'll be back tonight but I have to work. I love my job but I also love and care for you. This week I have to train to re-take my Auror's license but next week how about you come and visit me for a whole day. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Sirius hoped that by introducing Harry to his job that it would make it easier for Harry to understand Sirius working.

"Yeah" said Harry finished his sobbing.

"Great, now give me a hug and you have fun with Remus today."

Harry quickly hugged Sirius then ran off to find Remus.

When Sirius entered Auror headquarters he was met by Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. He quickly apologized,

"Sorry I'm late. Harry didn't want me to leave."

Moody just ignored him and carried on.

"We're going down to the training room. I invited Shaklebolt to help you train. I'll warn you in advance, we are going to push you and hard. The Ministry doesn't want you back on the force but can't stop you from trying so Rufus Scrimgeour is going to be harder on you during your re-licensing."

Sirius wasn't surprised at Moody's revelation, in fact it just spurred him to work harder and prove the Ministry wrong.

"What's different in both the force and the exam since I got my license?"

Moody seemed surprised at Sirius' questions but answered them,

"While you already know of Auror's being allowed to use the unforgivables. In relation to that for your exam you have to cast the killing curse and the Crusiateus curse on spiders. You have to also be able to throw off the Imperius curse. So I'll be putting you through your paces on that one. Also for your re-licensing is a written test and a practical portion which includes a duel with most likely Shacklebolt here. On the force, Rufus Scrimgeour is now Head Auror and I'm know Head of Magical Law enforcement. Now enough questions let's get to work."

By the end of the week Sirius was exhausted but felt ready for the exam.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Two nights before Sirius was to re-take his Auror's license was the full moon.

Remus and Sirius put Harry to bed earlier than usual and this time Harry knew what was happening. The two men entered the basement and went through the intricate locking charms. Remus quickly undressed and stored his clothes and his wand on the shelf. He waited for the inevitable pain that was his transformation. He felt safer though knowing Harry understood not to come downstairs.

The little boy had hugged him hard that evening somehow knowing the comfort it gave him. His last thought before the pain and the wolf overtook him was of Harry.

Remus awoke in the morning hoping that nothing had gone wrong. Sirius came into his line of view and held out Remus' clothes and assured him nothing had gone wrong. Remus slowly made his way upstairs with Sirius' help. At the top of the stairs they were met by Harry who gingerly hugged Remus. Somehow despite everything Remus at that moment felt his life was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sirius knew he was prepared for his exam but that didn't help to calm his nerves. He had trained with Moody and Kingsley and knew what to expect on the exam. But, he also knew that Fudge didn't want him to get his license.

He was to write his theory exam in the morning and then the practical including the unforgivables and the duel in the afternoon.

When he walked into Auror headquarters this time he was met by the current Auror head, Rufus Scrimgeour, who escorted him to the testing area.

As soon as he started the test his nerves calmed down, it was very similar to the test he had written 8 years ago when James and him had become Aurors. It had been the year Lily and James had gotten married. He had found the test easy back then due to their work in the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius found the test easy again though he knew a lot of that had to due with the week of training with Moody.

After Sirius had finished the test he was again escorted by Scrimgeour to the training area which was to be used for the practical exam including the unforgivables and the duel.

They were joined in the area by Moody and Kingsley and another Auror whom Sirius did not recognize. Scrimgeour took control and began explaining the procedure to Sirius,

"We will test a few of your skills first and then you and Auror Dawlish," motioning to other Auror, "will have a small due. We will then move onto your skill in resisting the Imperius Curse. After that you will have to demonstrate your ability to cast the Criauteus curse and the killing curse on spiders. Any questions?"

"One quick question."

"What Black?"

"I was under the impression I was to face Auror Shacklebolt for the duel."

"Change of plans, Black. Do you have any problem facing Auror Dawlish?"

"No Sir" Sirius replied knowing there was no sense arguing with Scrimgeour. This was another trick in an attempt to make it harder for him to pass the exam.

"Then let's get going. Front and Center, Black"

"Yes Sir"

For approximately an hour Scrimgeour barked out spells for Sirius to perform which Sirius did admirably. After that they moved to the dueling platform. Sirius knew he had to perform because Scrimgeour was looking for any reason to fail him.

Dawlish started the duel off by firing rapid fire spells towards Sirius who dodged or blocked the spells as he fired his own back at Dawlish. He moved onto the offensive, moving towards Dawlish whilst rapidly firing spells. Dawlish tried to defend but Sirius' expelliarmus spell hit him and Sirius' expertly caught Dawlish's wand. He then stunned and bound Dawlish.

Scrimgeour looked that Sirius had beaten Dawlish in the duel and quickly released Dawlish who looked amazed but equally annoyed.

"Well done Black. We will know move onto the unforgivables. Do you consent for the imperious curse to be placed upon you for testing purposes, Mr. Black?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Yes Sir"

"Very well then. Imperio"

Sirius immediately fought the haziness and Scrimgeour's commands that threatened to overcome him. As he fought the curse he felt the haziness that had settled on his mind clear. To Scrimgeour's amazement, Sirius threw the curse off completely. Looking around Sirius saw that Dawlish had returned carrying a jar of spiders.

Sirius took the jar and extracting a spider he thought of all the hate he held for Pettigrew and put that into his spell,

"Crucio"

The spider immediately withered in pain and with a nod from Scrimgeour, Sirius released his spell.

He extracted a second spider and brought his hate for Voldemort to the surface and put it in his spell,

"Avada Krevada"

With a blinding green the light the spider was dead.

"Well I think that's it. If you'll just follow me to my office I can issue you your Auror's license. You will be partnered with Auror Shacklebolt and you're expected to report to work tomorrow."

Sirius was elated and nearly jumping with joy when he returned home that evening yelling excitedly as he entered,

"I have my Auror's license!"

He was immediately congratulated by both Harry and Remus.

"Does that mean I can come to work with you?" Harry asked

Sirius remembered his promise but knew he needed a chance to settle into his job again. So he answered,

"Yeah buddy. Next week, okay? I have to settle into work again."

"Awesome"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next day Harry approached Remus nervously and asked,

"Moony?"

"Yes Harry"

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt prongslet?"

"Turning into a wolf. Does it hurt?"

Remus had been anticipating Harry's questions since the night of the full moon. He led Harry towards the couch and sat him down. He was scared but he knew Harry needed to know the truth.

"Yes prongslet, it does. When the light of the full moon hits my skin the wolf inside me comes out and that does hurt. But, prongslet you don't need to worry about me. I'm touched that you care but I've been a werewolf since I was younger that you are now. I'm open to your questions though. What do you want to know, prongslet?"

To Remus, Harry seemed scared to ask questions but proceeded to timidly ask,

"How did you become a werewolf?"

"I was bitten by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback when I was six. It was the night of the full moon and I'd left a toy outside near the forest bordering my home. My parents had warned me to stay away from the forest and not to go out at night but I didn't listen. As I went outside little did I know Fenrir Greyback was waiting outside. My father had accidentally angered Greyback and this was his revenge."

"If you knew my parents, why didn't you adopt me?"

It broke Remus' hear to hear this question but he knew Harry deserved an answer.

"I tried prongslet, I tried. There are laws stopping werewolves from adopting children. Do you remember what Sirius and I told you about Voldemort?"

"Yeah he was evil and killed my parents but couldn't kill me because my mom loved me."

"That's right and the wizarding community loves you because Voldemort disappeared after trying to kill you. So the wizarding community wasn't going to let you live with a werewolf. I can be dangerous; you know that, but only on the night of the full moon. People are scared of werewolves because they don't understand them and thus werewolves are outcasts in society. I wanted to adopt you and I'm sorry I couldn't. It broke my heart to see you go to the Dursleys."

Harry's answer was to hug Remus. The discussion was hard for both Remus and Harry but helped both to understand and accept things they way they were.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

A week later Sirius was finally able to bring Harry to work with him for the day. Scrimgeour had been hard to convince but Harry's status as The Boy Who Lived certainly helped to allow it.

Harry was excited to be able to go with Sirius to work and did not care what they did just that he was there.

In the morning Sirius and Kingsley worked in their shared office going through the mountainous pile of paperwork. As they worked they thrilled Harry with stories of Auror cases. Sirius also told Harry a few stories of the days when James and he had been Auror partners and the cases they had worked on together.

That Afternoon Harry got to watch Sirius and Kingsley help to train the Auror candidates in a series of role-playing situations. Sirius and Kingsley played dark wizards eluding capture and Sirius certainly enjoyed himself while tricking the young candidates.

Harry saw his godfather in a new way but a good way. He felt safer knowing what his godfather was capable of. He knew his godfather and his Uncle would protect him in anyway possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Two weeks before the full moon, Remus received a message from Albus Dumbledore asking for a meeting at Hogwarts the following day.

Remus and Sirius took Harry through the floo and were greeted by a cheerful Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Remus, Sirius and this must be young Harry. Come in and sit down. Remus the reason I called you is that I have excellent news for you concerning your lycanthrope."

"Yes Headmaster" Remus answered curiously.

"Remus, my dear boy, you need not call me that. Back to why I called you though. Have you heard of the newly discovered potion, Wolfsbane?"

"I can't say I have."

"If a lycanthrope drinks it in the week preceding the full moon they will be able to keep their mind during the transformation."

Remus couldn't believe his ears. He hated the transformations mostly because it meant losing his mind and becoming a blood thirsty monster. He was so thrilled and excited that he had to focus to follow the rest of what Dumbledore was saying.

"The Potion needs to be drunk every day at regular intervals in the week preceding the full moon including the day of the full moon. Severus had consented to make the potion for you. If you come in the start of next week you can pick up your potion supply."

For the Remus the week preceding the full moon was full of new experiences. The first time he drank the potion he nearly threw it up. Although the day of the full moon wasn't as bad as it usually was for Remus. He didn't feel the wolf fighting for control and to come out as it usually did.

What worried Remus was Harry. When they'd gotten back from Dumbledore's office Harry was excited at the prospect of spending the full moon with Remus. Remus was horrified at this idea. He didn't know if the potion worked and even if it did work he didn't want Harry to hear the pain of the transformation that he went through. Nor did he want Harry to see the wolf.

The full moon started the same as the last one with Remus and Sirius putting Harry to bed slightly earlier that usual and then preceding downstairs.

When the moon hit the pain of the transformation was the same excruciating pain but he didn't feel the wolf taking over.

Sirius who was in dog form curled up on the rug motioning for Moony to join him. Remus padded his way over but didn't dare to fall asleep in case something happened.

Around midnight, Remus heard the door to the basement open. In a few seconds he saw Harry slowly making his way down the stairs clutching his blanket.

Remus whined at the boy trying to get him to leave.

"I'm sorry Moony. I couldn't sleep." Harry apologized laying down between Moony and Padfoot hugging Moony. Both Harry and Remus slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sirius woke to find Harry sleeping half-on Remus who was changed back into his human form. He gently lifted Harry and brought him to his (Harry's) bedroom. When he returned downstairs he gently woke Remus.

"Found Harry this morning. I brought him upstairs to his bedroom."

"He came downstairs around Midnight. I'm annoyed he disobeyed me but he was a comfort. The potion is amazing though, I kept my mind all night."

"That's good. Come on. Let's go upstairs."

They headed upstairs slowly and gingerly but for Remus the best morning after the full moon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Life for Remus, Sirius and Harry settled into a routine. While Sirius was at work, Remus taught Harry a combination of muggle school-work and magical information.

Before they realized it, it was Harry's eleventh birthday. Remus and Sirius had invited Ron Weasley and his family whom Harry had recently become friends with. They also invited Albus Dumbledore who came to deliver Harry's Hogwarts letter.

Harry received many interesting and great presents but his favorite present was his Hogwarts letter which he excitedly opened.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Scorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall,**

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First year students will require:

Three Sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Gushawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Before he left Dumbledore pulled Remus aside,

"Remus, I was wondering if you'd be interested in accepting the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"I'm interested and would love to teach but there is the issue of my lycanthrope?"

"I can get Severus to provide your potion and I can get somebody to cover your classes the day of and after the full moon. Not to mention how excited Harry would be to have you as a professor."

"I'll accept the post." Remus replied excited at the prospect of teaching at Hogwarts. He was just worried about his lycanthrope not wanting the students to find out.

Later that night after Harry had gone to bed; Remus and Sirius discussed this new development and decided to leave it as a surprise for Harry. Sirius also revealed that Mad-Eye Moody had taken over from Scrimgeour as Head Auror due to Scrimgeour's failures as Head which was mostly allowing Sirius to become an Auror again as far as Fudge was concerned. Scrimgeour had been shunted aside to Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Sirius also revealed that he had been asked to train the Auror Candidates starting in September.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The week after Harry's eleventh birthday Sirius took a day off work to join Remus in taking Harry to Diagon Alley to get Harry's school supplies.

They had avoided the public eye so this was Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley and he looked around with wide-eyed amazement.

"Neat isn't it?" Sirius exclaimed, pleased at Harry's excitement. The only problem was that people had started to stare at and whisper about the odd trio.

"Come on Harry. Just ignore everyone, people are close-minded. We're going to Gringotts first. Then we can get your school supplies including your want at Ollivanders. Also we're using gold from my vault; you're not allowed to touch the gold from your vault till you're of age." Sirius informed Harry moving towards Gringotts.

The shopping day passed in a blur for everyone and before they knew it they were at Ollivanders to get Harry's wand.

"I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Let me see, your mother had a Ten and a quarter inch wand, swishy and made of willow. It was a good wand for charm work. Your father preferred a mahogany eleven inch wand that was excellent for transfiguration. Remus Lupin, dragon heartstring, beech wood, ten inches. I believe. Sirius Black, maple with a core of unicorn hair, 12 and half inches. Now Mr. Potter shall we find you a wand."

After many attempts a wand was found for Harry. Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. What was the shocker was the information Mr. Ollivander gave them before they left. That the phoenix whose tail feather resided in Harry's wand gave on other feather residing in Voldemort's wand. This information shocked the trio but nothing could be done. The wand chooses the wizard. Remus and Sirius both secretly thought of the prophecy made before Harry's birth.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Sirius brought Harry to King's Cross on the first of September. Harry was excited at the prospect of starting at Hogwarts but nervous of leaving the only true family he could remember.

"Excited?" Sirius asked

"Nervous but yeah I'm excited. But why isn't Moony here?"

Sirius hid his smile knowing the surprise Harry was in for.

"Sorry prongslet. Moony had to work. You know how hard it is for him to get jobs. He's sorry he couldn't come. But I have a small present for you that I used to share with your dad."

"What is it?"

Sirius handed one of the two-way mirrors to Harry.

"I have the other one. They're two-way mirrors. You just need to say my name into yours and I'll hear you and we can talk. Your father and I used to use them to talk when we were in separate detentions. Now you be good at school, while as good as the son of a Marauder can be, and I expect letters and for you to talk to me via the mirrors."

"Cool, thanks Padfoot and yes I'll be good."

Sirius helped Harry to get settled on the Hogwarts' express with Ron Weasley. As he watched the train pull away he remembered all the great times he had at Hogwarts with the Marauders and hoped for Harry the same great friends and fun times.

**The End!**


End file.
